


Teacups

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustration, Minor Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Non-Binary Gamzee, Nudity, its pretty soft core friendship fluff though, just imagine them being anything you want them to be, so i dont know if you would consider this pale or not, trolls with breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate reality all trolls are gifted with breasts and each one is different to the last. Here we find Tavros taking a moment of existence without his shirt or binder, only to be stumbled upon by Gamzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacups

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration supplied by the mad talented [Idefix!](http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/108161926788/its-not-gay-if-its-on-the-moon-yes-it-is-u-dumb)

The night had begun like any other, as most nights generally do. Tavros was sitting on the floor, giving his robot legs a bit of a break after giving them some much needed attention and greasing to the joints, and now he was going through his Fiduspawn folder. It wasn’t like he needed to add any more to it, he already had the entire set, and multiples of said set, but why else would one have a collection if you didn’t enjoy them?

He shifted a bit, tugging at his shirt, before slowly lowering his folder and glanced around the empty room. Setting his folder down entirely, Tavros grunted as he reached under his shirt and tugged at his binder where it was giving him the most issue. Also known as where it folded up beneath his breasts, making them sweat, thus making him feel generally gross.

An idea tickled its way into his head. Could he? Well, he used to back home when he was in the safety and privacy of his own hive. It wasn’t an issue then.. so why would it be an issue now?

With a huff so powerful it could have rattled his nose piercing, he reached up behind his head with both hands and unfastened the two buttons at the top of his t-shirt. Normally, these were hidden by his jacket but that too had been abandoned already. Buttons unfastened Tavros pulled his shirt up and over his head and, out of habit, folded it sloppily and dropped it to the floor.

Not too long after that the dark brown coloured binder joined it on the floor, accompanied by a big, heavy, relieved sigh as Tavros fell back against the pile of clothing. Truly there was no greater feeling in the entire universe than that of removing ones binder after a long time and ‘airing out the boys’.

Back home Tavros would go shirtless a lot of the time. What would it matter when he was either rolling, or dragging, himself across the floor if he was shirtless entirely? Of course once the game was about to happen and realizing Vriska would have been peering into his hive had he hastily pulled on his binder, and shirt. No way did he want her seeing THAT much of him.

He took a deep, unhindered breath, since of course with a binder on taking big breaths was a little bit of a challenge. So here in the darkened privacy of a room all to himself, could Tavros breathe easy. Eventually he reached under one of his breasts to wipe away some of the perspiration, grunting as he did. Gross. Why did he have to be not only gifted by ways of horns, but of breasts as well? The only other troll who could genuinely understand his pain was Aradia. It gave them something to quietly complain about together in privacy.

Lucky Gamzee, and Sollux, with their small, perky, barely visible breasts. Aradia had compared Sollux’s to mosquito bites on more than one occasion which had left Tavros laughing for far too long. Gamzee’s wasn’t nearly as small and insignificant, but they were a load smaller than theirs, leaving Tavros feeling more than a little envious.

Now, what was that saying? Speak of the Devil and he shall appear? It seemed all Tavros had to do was think of the Devil and he appeared because out of the darkness, Gamzee’s voice suddenly chirped up.

"Motherfuck Tav, didn’t know it was naked time up in this place."

"AAHH!" Tavros screamed, blindly reached for his shirt but couldn’t find it so he wrapped his arms around himself, even bending forward, bringing his knees up and pressed them against his chest as well as he ducked his head down, eyes wide. "GAMZEE DON’T DO THAT." he shrieked, far louder than he meant to.

"Didn’t do nothin’ man," Gamzee crooned as they came stumbling into the room as casual as a troll could casually walk up to their naked friend. "Just walked on through to check in on my bro."

Tavros felt like his face was going to melt, he was blushing so bad. He’d never let anyone else see him like this before, and of all trolls in the history of existence it had to be Gamzee didn’t it?

He didn’t even lift his head when he felt Gamzee plop down onto the floor besides him. Of course Gamzee didn’t stutter an apology and leave as quickly as possible, never to speak of it again. Of course Gamzee walks in and joins him sitting on the floor. Like nothing matters. Like Tavros isn’t currently naked. Well, as naked as a troll with robot legs could be.

"Man, why didn’t you tell me it was topless day?" Gamzee asked, the casual joy in their voice easily filtering through Tavros’ attempt at closing himself off to everything else. "I’m cool with that, I’m down with that." they said, before going quiet.

And then Tavros heard it. Gamzee was removing their shirt; he could hear the shift of material. The ruffling of hair, and t-shirt material scraping against horns. Then Gamzee was flopping back against the pile, arms stretching, since he felt his fingers and arms just barely stroke his shoulder and back. The touch had an instant effect, Tavros squeaked, and leaped away but due to his robot legs deciding to seize up on him despite their cleaning not moments ago he wound up slipping away and falling on his back.

Gamzee blinked down at him momentarily, before they honked in amusement. “Layin’ on the floor now?” they asked, smiling widely which was enhanced by their painted on smile.

Tavros sat up abruptly, hands going to his breasts once again, even if it was not pointless on account of Gamzee just now getting an eye full of them as he’d fallen onto his back.

"Shouldn’t be doing that, now." Gamzee smiled.

"W-what." Tavros flustered, unable to even look in Gamzee’s general direction since he’d seen their t-shirt laying there on the floor. Gamzee was now topless. And sitting right there. Right freaking there as if it was totally fine and a thing trolls did.

"Be hidin’ y’all globes like that!" the clown answered, tapping their feet together as they grinned still. "Ain’t a thing a brother should be ashamed of. We all got ‘em."

"I-It doesn’t matter if we’ve all got them or not." he stuttered, turning his head away, "Y-you just don’t go showing them off to anyone!"

"But I ain’t anyone." Gamzee answered simply.

Well he was right about that. Gamzee was most certainly not like anyone else Tavros had ever met in his life. It was part of what he liked about them so much, if he was brutally honest with himself. That they weren’t obsessed with the blood castes, or what others thought about them. How easy going they felt, how quick they were to slam some poetry with him at the drop of a non-existent hat. And there was nobody in all of existence who Tavros felt so comfortable around.

Very slowly, Tavros lifted his head. His eyes travelled up Gamzee’s body slowly. There were those ridiculous polka dot pants and untied shoes. Their grub scars were just like his, thin and pointless and matching the colour of his blood. And there were… those things. Yes. Breasts. Not as small as Tavros had believed them to be, but still not ‘big’ either. Gamzee tended to wear baggy shirts making the size hard to tell, so seeing them right here informed him they were not just mosquito bites like Sollux’s. They were like… tea cups.

Very nice tea cups with small, perfect nipples.

Those immediately had Tavros’ face burning again, and now mentally comparing them to his. While Gamzee’s could perfectly fit within someones hand, it would take at least three hands to hold Tavros’ own comfortably. And those nipples, so tiny and perfect and perky in striking comparison to his own which were larger in every way.

"Man," Gamzee tilted their head a little, those dreadlocks shifting against their head and horns as they moved it, "y’all lucky."

Tavros had never been called lucky in his entire life. So that statement caused him to stare at Gamzee in blank, vivid surprise, and confusion. “I… I am?”

"Fuck yeah man lookit them things, all big and beautiful like that." Gamzee mimed the shape of Tavros’ breasts against their own chest. It was kind of scary how good they were at guessing their size after just a few quick peeks due to a lazy low blood. "Motherfuckin’ miracle like."

"N-no they’re not." Tavros huffed. "They’re big and ugly and sag not like yours look at you y-you’re totally p.. perfect."

Gamzee honked loudly, making Tavros jump in surprise, before quickly realizing the clown was laughing. Their laughter was abrupt, loud, full of honks. They kicked their legs hysterically, even, wrapping their arms around their sides as they laughed. Tavros wouldn’t have guessed what he said would be so hilarious.

"Perfect! Oh man, oh brother!! Fuuuck brother thought he was about to wet himself over here!" they brought a hand up, wiping a single tear from their eye. "Shit, oh man. Oh fuck."

"…I. I don’t… what did I say?" asked a very confused Tavros.

"Callin’ me perfect, bro. That shit’s hilarious. I ain’t perfect!" Gamzee snorted, before holding their hands out to Tavros. "You’re motherfuckin’ perfect!"

Not only had Gamzee called him lucky, but now they had gone and called him perfect. He didn’t know what to do other than sit there and blush furiously, even going so far to pout his bottom lip out. This earned another honking laugh from Gamzee, who promptly reached over, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don’t be comparin’, man." they smiled, "Cuz every inch of y’all is perfect from the bottom to the top. Miracle legs included."

"Gamzee they’re not miracles they’re robot—"

"Shhshshshshshsh." a finger pushed itself to Tavros’ lips, silencing him.

"Don’t be explainin’ it now. That kills the miracles."

Tavros pushed his hand away, smiling awkwardly. “F-fine. I won’t explain my miracle legs.”

"Good." Gamzee nodded, proudly.

They sat in what could be considered either awkward, or comfortable, silence for quite a while. Tavros’ hands remained somewhat glued to his chest, heart still racing a little within his rib cage. But, slowly, hesitantly, did his hands begin to lower themselves into his lap. How grateful he was that the robotic parts matched his body’s temperature since touching cold metal all the time would be quite jarring.

"Ey now there you go man," Gamzee smiled, "Ain’t that better than keepin’ them all closed in like that? Gotta give em air to be breathin’."

"H-ah yeah I… back home I.. I wouldn’t really wear shirts that often. Or my binder, either…" Tavros admitted weakly, reaching a hand up to rub at one of the marks left on his skin after how long he’d been wearing that binder without taking it off. How long had it been, three weeks? More? Hard to tell.

"Binder?" asked the clown, head tilting in that way Gamzee did when he didn’t know what their friend was talking about. Needless to say they did this a lot when talking to the rest of their band of friends.

"Oh uh." reaching over, Tavros picked it up, and held it up. "This."

"What’s this here for?" Gamzee asked, plucking the clothing out of his hand and held it up in front of them. "It’s like a baby t-shirt! Ain’t even grew its sleeves yet." they cooed adorably.

Tavros blinked a few times. Had Gamzee honestly never heard of binders before? Somehow, this was not that much of a shock. Giving a small chuckle, he leaned forward a little, resting his hands on his knees. “It’s a binder. It’s uh, it’s what you wear when you want to kind of uh… hide your boobs a bit. So they don’t stick out so much?”

Gamzee’s eyes widened in a comical fashion, dropping the binder in shock. “But why would y’all squish em like that?”

Why indeed. He felt a blush coming on again. Tavros rubbed at the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Well uh… I didn’t… feel comfortable with them being all… big and stretching my shirts…”

"So get bigger shirts."

"No that… mf. It’s hard to explain."

He got a sad, frustrated honk, from Gamzee. Some things were just hard to explain to somebody who didn’t rightly understand a lot about what everyone else did.

"Well I think you got great bops ‘n you shouldn’t be squishin’ them. That ain’t fair to them. They’re just doin’ their job in protectin’ your fine self." Gamzee shrugged, before smiling, and reaching over and poked at one of Tavros’ breasts suddenly. "Boop."

"AH!" now that took Tavros by surprise, and he jumped back, rear making a metal clang on the floor as he did. "Gamzee!"

"What?" Gamzee asked, blinking once. "Sorry, man, but they was lookin’ like they needed a boop."

"A-a boop??"

"Hell yeah man, a boop. I’ve booped Karbro, Equius, Nepeta, Fef, Aradia…" Gamzee listed, counting on their fingers as they spoke.

"But. Why?"

"What else are they for?" Gamzee asked.

Good question.

"You wanna boop me back?"

"What??" Tavros spluttered.

"Nobody ever wants to boop me back. Not even Fef. Sollux got all angry ‘n zappy at me. Rude." Gamzee huffed, folding their arms like a child.

Probably because you booped his matesprits boobs and he doesn’t want anyone else touching them. But Tavros wasn’t about to bring reason into a conversation with Gamzee because that was like feeding a fish air and hoping for it to continue living. He gave a small smile before he slowly reached over to his friend, stuck a finger out, and ‘booped’ Gamzee.

"Boop."

Gamzee gave a shrill shriek of absolute joy before throwing themselves into Tavros’ unexpected arms, hugging him around the shoulders, going so far to bury their face into his neck as he squeaked ‘thank you’ after ‘thank you’. Tavros flustered and laughed and wound up partly sitting in Gamzee’s lap, one leg hooked over one of Gamzee’s, and while he did worry he could hurt his friend with his obvious robot weight and own physical weight (he was not a slender, skinny stick like Gamzee not at all) he had to remind himself Gamzee had that crazy strong highblood strength.

So somehow they wound up laughing like the complete idiots they were, content with one another, laughing and joking and comparing breasts all over again but this time without the additions of ‘wish I was like yours’, and somehow though Tavros couldn’t rightly remember how but soon Gamzee was attempting to cup both of his breasts in their hands, the fete a difficult one on account of how big they were.

The two of them laughed the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the many headcanons I have is that trolls have the same physiology no matter what gender they choose to take on once they're old enough to make such a decision for themselves. They all have breasts, and can choose their gender when they're old enough. Most adopt the same gender as their lusus, however later on in life some may change to the opposite gender, or choose to settle somewhere in between the two genders. Here, Tavros has chosen to be male and remain male while Gamzee is neither male, or female.


End file.
